1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to low voltage, high current shorting switches and more particularly to a construction of a high current short circuiting device which is particularly adaptable for use in electrolytic installations with voltages on the order of 5 volts and amperage up to 5,000 amps each.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High current, low voltage DC shorting switches are used in electrolytic cell installations to switch out defective cells. The high current low voltage switches are designed as short-circuiting devices for electrolytic applications with voltages of the bath up to 5 volts and bath amperages up to 200,000 amps. Prior art high current, low voltage shorting switches for electrolytic installations have not been hermetically sealed; and, the shorting switch contacts have been subject to attack in the corrosive atmosphere. This presents problems and has necessitated excessive maintenance and care of the shorting switch contacts.